<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destruction by Sephone_North</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499890">Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North'>Sephone_North</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 1: Judged [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula learns that minds are an easy thing to break, Bad news hits everyone, Gen, Good Dad Hakoda, Hakoda learns what treasure he stole from the Fire Lord, Lots of learning all around!, No Beta: We die like mne, You want Hakuddles? I got Hakuddles, Zuko learns that there is no one between him and the throne anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's being destroyed? Trust? Minds? Self-esteem? Boats? Find out here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Hakoda (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 1: Judged [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1702</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts">MuffinLance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually did work today, so that's why it's up now instead of earlier. </p><p>Always Muffin's fault. Really, I should stop blaming her, but I'm blaming her for good things, so it's probably okay. </p><p>Also, I made a Lord of the Rings reference in this chapter! Whoop! </p><p>I am so sorry about the formatting issue in the last chapter. I did fix it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hakoda closed the infirmary door on the two resting Fire Nation siblings and let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his hand over his face. His heart had stopped when he saw little Ilah slip to the side, unconscious. Kuzon’s terrified screech would haunt him for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightened and climbed up onto the deck. Kutsaa and Huu were there, conferring. He stepped up and looked between them. “So, what are we looking at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s suffered an injury to her spirit,” Kutsaa explained, looking even more tired than Hakoda felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t good, a wound like that. Our personal spirits, when they get hurt, it ain’t easy ta fix. Natural injuries ta our spirits can happen, like when we lose a close loved one or we get betrayed. But that ain’t natural.” Huu shook his head. “If it were flesh, I’da fixed it already. But I ain't a spirit healer. You’re gonna have ta go up North for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“North?” Hakoda asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spirit well in the North Pole, apparently,” Kutsaa explained. “There should be a spirit healer there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna tell ya now, you’re gonna have ta get the boy checked over too.” Huu added. “Looks like the ocean did a number on his spirit. Ta be separated from your element for a long time can cause injuries as well, and he spent a lotta time in the water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda sighed. “Okay, so we have two spirit torn kids on our ship who need to go to the North Pole. I guess we’re being dragged into the whole Spirit Journey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna let them go on their own?” Huu asked, genuinely curious. There was no judgement in his tone, which Hakoda appreciated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” He sighed. He was attached and they were kids. Not even teenagers. Of course, he wasn’t going to let them go off on their own. “Alright, Kutsaa, can you keep an eye on the kids?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m going to need to to talk to you later,” Kutsaa said, rather pointedly. “Might want to go into town to get a drink for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded. “Okay. Is it something I need to know before I offer the choice to leave to the crew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kutsaa grimaced. “Yeah, you might.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda sighed and looked up at the sky, contemplating asking for an interference. However, considering the way his day has gone, he decided not to actually say anything. No sense in borrowing more problems, especially since it looked like all his current ones had already come from the spirits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped Kutsaa’s forearm, before turning to Huu. He extended his arm and Huu smiled before accepting the gesture. “I cannot thank you enough for everything you’ve done,” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t no problem,” Huu said. “Wish I coulda done more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said their farewells, and Hakoda went to go find Bato. They needed to go talk to the other Chiefs of the fleet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion wasn’t any better after meeting with the Chiefs, but they were able to figure out a plan. Chief Tiriaq had agreed to take full leadership. The fleet was heading out to go meet the Earth Kingdom General How and figure out their place in the war effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re off on a spirit quest, huh?” Bato asked, smiling. He didn't seem too bothered by it all. He had always been the more adventurous of the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m offering the crew the chance to leave if they want. I remember my uncle’s spirit tales. Just because it’s meant to save the world doesn’t mean it ends well for the people on it.” Hakoda sighed. “Why the spirits would put the fate of the world on the shoulders of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eleven</span>
  </em>
  <span> year old.” He growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not our place to know the spirit’s plans,” Bato answered gently. “Yes, they put it on his shoulders and yes, we can’t carry it for him. That doesn’t mean that we can’t carry him. After all, you’ve already adopted them in your head, haven't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hakoda answered as they walked back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akhlut</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Bato said knowingly, obviously amused. “We’re getting drinks with Kutsaa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says he has something to talk to us about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something that we need drinks with?” His second was wary. Both of them knew this was bad news at best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Hakoda said as they nodded to Kutsaa, who was leaning on the railing. The older man climbed down and joined them. “The kids?” He asked him immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both are still asleep. We’re still waiting for Ilah to wake up to see how badly she’s hurt. But we’re hopeful that she'll be okay.” Kutsaa replied as the three men began to walk towards the bar in the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When she does wake up, is she going to have symptoms?” Bato asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huu said that spirit wounds can cause troubles in the mind. We’ll have to keep an eye on her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bato, you might want to think up some chores that we can have the two of them do.” Hakoda said. “It’ll be a long trip north and we should have something to keep them occupied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t adopt them, my ass,” Bato muttered under his breath. Like any wise chief, Hakoda ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the bar in silence and Bato ordered them a round while Hakoda and Kutsaa got a table. Kutsaa pointed towards a table in the corner of the bar, which did not give Hakoda faith in this future conversation. Bato sat down, handing out the drinks, and the Chief took a long pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kutsaa, tell me what’s going on,” He said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kutsaa gave him a sympathetic look. “I asked some of the men to listen for any information that might be of use. Especially about any Fire Nation ship wrecks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to figure out who the kids are?” Bato questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid talks in his sleep,” The healer replied. Both men traded looks and winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you hear?” Hakoda asked, worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that I could bring to you without confirmation. So, I got the men to bring me gossip. They mostly spoke to that Earth Kingdom troop that came through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember them,” Bato said. “They were celebrating something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Fire Nation’s bad luck.” Kutsaa took a deep drink and rubbed his forehead. “Turns out that Azulon is having a shortage of heirs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought he had plenty. What, two sons, and both of them have families, right?” Hakoda questioned. He wasn’t sure that hereditary leadership was the right way to lead. Yes, his uncle Aguta had been chief before him, but he had earned his position. It wasn’t gifted to him just because of his uncle, but rather because of his own cleverness and ability in the Chief’s trials. Sokka probably would follow him as chief, but only because the boy took after him in cleverness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Past tense?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. The Siege on Ba SIng Se is broken, but because Crown Prince Iroh retreated. His son died in the charge after the Outer Wall fell. He not only broke the siege but dropped off the map. They say he was broken in grief.” Kutsaa sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand the emotion,” Hakoda said, refusing to even think about losing Sokka or Katara. That small pit of worry in his stomach that never went away twinged. He hoped they were okay. “But to disappear? Seems a bit much.” Especially for a man like the fabled Dragon of the West. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His son wasn’t the only one who died. It seems that on a pleasure cruise returning from the resort island, Ember Island, Prince Ozai, the second son of Azulon, died in a shipwreck.” Kutsaa stared Hakoda in the eye, who paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, no. He did not want to know the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bato blinked. “I’m missing something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man nodded and drank again, before closing his eyes. “In the wreck, Prince Ozai and his wife, Princess Ursa, died. Along with their two children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, before Bato breathed out, “Zu-zu and La-la.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda drained his mug and put his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would seem so.” The healer shook his head. “I wouldn’t have believed it, but the kid talks in his sleep. And none of it was good. I thought the majority of it was a fever dream,” He paused, “I hoped it was all a fever dream. But it sounds like it’s all true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re royalty.” The chief muttered into his hands. “That’s why they refused to give their names.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. That was clever,” Bato mused. “They did their best not to get used as bait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda surfaced from his disbelief and concern. “It makes more sense than it doesn’t. Honestly, I thought they were nobility, some high ranking general’s kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you weren’t wrong,” his best friend pointed out dryly. “Just the highest ranking general’s grandchildren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kutsaa nodded. “And the spirits chose a member of the nobility in direct line for the throne. Makes sense on its own as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chief groaned and laid his head on the table. “We were supposed to be joining the war efforts. Fighting Fire Nation soldiers was going to be hard, but it wasn’t supposed to be this hard. We were supposed to help end the war.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking with your brain, chief,” Kutsaa prodded him on the top of the head, making him look up. “You thinking with your emotions again. We are going to end the war. Probably be easier than the original plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain, please,” Hakoda asked, trying not to sound like he was begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the heir to the Fire Nation throne, and <em>his</em> first heir on your ship.” The old healer rolled his eyes and took another swig. “You’ve been given the task of helping them on their spirit journey. If they succeed, what do you think they’re going to do? If we leave them, what do you think will happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll burn our villages to the ground,” Bato pointed out helpfully. “After all, Ila- Azula,” He corrected himself, “already threatened to burn our ships. She’s, what, nine? Think what she’ll be at eighteen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A threat,” Hakoda supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the spirits are pushing this kid forward. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to end up on the bottom of the ocean,” Kutsaa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hakoda winced. “We’d probably get struck by lightning, actually. But you’ve got a point. Besides, they’re just kids. And it doesn’t even seem like they’ve been taken care of well. They flinch every time I get close or correct them. And everytime Ila-Azula,” he sighed. That was going to take some getting used to. “Tells me something about her father, I get the urge to punch him. Probably a good thing he’s already on the bottom of the ocean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that,” Kutsaa raised his mug. “If half of the kid’s muttering is an indication, Prince Ozai drowning was the best thing to happen to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tui and La, this is a mess.” Hakoda rubbed his eyes. “Alright, the kids need to go north to find proper healers. I’ll talk to them, figure out if they’re willing to stay-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We giving them the option to leave if they aren’t?” Bato asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” as the honest answer. “I hope that they’ll stay. We can help-” Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at the other two men. “Do they know about their uncle and cousin?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men looked concerned. “Oh no,” Bato murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda whined and stole his best friend’s mug and downed it. He was not looking forward to this at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the ship, the air heavy around them. Hakoda had refused to keep drinking, knowing he had to speak to the kids tonight. He was sure that sparks would fly, and not just the metaphorical ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuluk met them as they climbed aboard. “Make them stop,” He deadpanned, pointing towards the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Hakoda asked, eyes widened. Everything from a fire fight to just two kids trying to smack one another raced through his mind. “I’m guessing they woke up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and they’ve been arguing since.” Tuluk shook his head. “Toklo thought he would try and help. Apparently, their injuries didn’t affect their lungs, and someone has taught that boy to swear with a gusto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, kids,” Bato clapped a hand on his back and pushed him towards the door. “Can’t be worse than Sokka and Katara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nearly whined. “They don’t spit sparks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Katara just melts the house,” his best friend laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that he wasn’t getting any sympathy, Hakoda made his way to the infirmary. He could only hear the voices as he reached the door. He sighed, realizing that these weren’t just two random Fire Nation kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the great-grandchildren of Sozin, the force that wiped the Air Nomads off the map. They were the grandchildren of Azulon, who was the reason why his wife was dead and his daughter had no one to teach her waterbending. They were the future of the entire Fire Nation, and somehow, they ended up in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered which spirit he should blame for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed open the door in time to hear Azula hiss, “We need to go home, Dum-dum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them immediately shut up, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. Zuko (</span>
  <em>
    <span>heir to the Fire Nation throne</span>
  </em>
  <span>) was on his feet, looking like he was pacing in the small cabin. Azula (</span>
  <em>
    <span>a Fire Nation princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>) was curled up in a nest of furs. Her ever present bag was in grabbing range. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and walked in. “Tuluk said you’ve been arguing? Tell me what’s going on, and I’ll try to help.” He closed the door behind him and settled into Kutsaa’s desk chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Azula growled, shooting her brother a look. “Dum-dum just needs to stop being stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being stupid!” Zuko threw his hands in the air in frustration. “You heard what Nuwa said! I’m supposed to find the other chosen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” She snarled. “But how do you plan on doing that, you imbecile? We have no money, no resources, nothing. How are we going to look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how are we going to get those at home too?” He snapped back. “You think that Grandfather is just going to let us go off on some mission from the spirits?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandfather. Azulon. Current Fire Lord. Oh, Hakoda’s head hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” She screeched, slamming her fists into the fur. “But we can’t stay here with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both kids turned to him at that, as if remembering he was in the cabin. He nodded, looking between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath,” He advised. Both of them took in a deep breath, which made the lamp hanging on the wall grow brighter, before they released it. The fire dimmed to normal, and he eyed it in curiosity. Instead of asking, he returned to them. “We have a lot to discuss, and we should be calm while doing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could describe their faces, the only thing he would call it was fear. Both were naturally pale, but now they looked as if all the blood had drained from their faces. They traded a look, and he watched Azula’s hand grip her bag and pull it closer. Zuko looked wobbly on his feet, and with his head bandaged, he looked even more scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, understand that I will not harm you.” He started, slowly holding up his hands. Even that made them flinch. “I swear by the spirits, Tui and La, as well as Agni that no harm will come to you from me or my men. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They traded another look. “La-la?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor little girl looked conflicted and scared for half a second, until she covered it up with a sneer. “What little piece of information do you think you know made you feel you had to make such a promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Princess, we want to help you and your brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them winced, and Zuko lost his battle against gravity, sliding to the floor. Wisely, he angled himself so he fell next to his sister on the furs. Azula’s eyes started flickering around the room. He could see her panickly planning her escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not ransoming you off, either,” He added, which didn’t seem to help. Azula had lifted one hand from the fur, and blue fire was slowly lighting up along it. He eyed it, concerned. “Sunshine, please don’t burn my boat down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not your sunshine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She snarled, and the fire in her hand and in the lamp flared bright blue. Zuko flinched away, scrambling back. “Do you think I’m stupid? You’re just saying things trying to get us to trust you. You’re the enemy!” She shrieked the last part, and Hakoda realized that the fire was spreading to the furs. So did Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AZULA, STOP!” The kid yelled, hands out. “Calm down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Fire flared again. “We can’t trust them! Can I even trust you?” She pointed at her brother, her eyes wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, suddenly Kutsaa’s comment about troubles with the mind made more sense. Zuko just stared, eye wide and welling with scared tears. Throwing caution to the wind, Hakoda did probably one of the stupidest things he’d ever done in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the little girl threatened her brother with another fire dripping sweep of the hand, Hakoda darted forward to land on the furs behind her. He grabbed her, making her scream in surprise and fear, which hurt his heart so much. He dragged the heavy fur up around her arms, hopefully snuffing the fire, before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She fought him, smoke rising, but he held fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he shushed, rocking her slightly as he kept her hands wrapped. He just sat there as she shrieked, murmuring softly to her. “Breath, sunshine, breath. Just breath, princess.” He repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko crept forward, obviously terrified. “La-la, please.” He whispered. “Please be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes, before she finally began just crying and making pitiful little whimpering sounds. Hakoda carefully unwrapped the furs, noting that she had burned some holes in them and he owed Kutsaa a new one. Freeing her, he changed his grip slightly, shifting to make her more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” he said quietly, ushering the boy in. He hesitantly creeped over. Hakoda had an uncomfortable flashback to trying to coax a polar leopard kitten out of a tent back home. But Zuko finally reached him, slowly looking his sister over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” He asked quietly. Hakoda made a half shrug, trying not to jostle her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now, I don’t know. However, with time, she will be.” He ran his free hand through her short hair. “Huu warned us about this, just so you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warned about what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That spiritual wounds have nasty effects like this,” He explained. “Kutsaa said it could cause troubles in the mind. I think that’s a good description of what happened, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face set into stubborn lines. “How do we fix it?” He growled. Hakoda raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we were going to talk about, actually.” He said. He glanced down and realized that Azula had fallen asleep, hands clutched in his shirt. She was making soft little sniff sounds, reminding him of when he had held Katara through a nightmare. He felt his hold on her tighten slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Zuko, who was staring at him confused. “Anyways, as I was saying,” Hakoda began. “I wanted to let you know that we do know who you are, and we do want to help you. There is a chance that there are healers at the North Pole who can heal spiritual injuries. My ship is willing to take you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Zuko asked, suspicious eye narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple of reasons. One, you’re kids and we fished you out. That makes us responsible for you until we can return you to your family. Two, the spirits dumped this mission on you while you were in our care. I have a feeling that means we’re a part of it. Actually, I know we’re a part of it. I checked a map. Ember Island is miles away from us on the other side of the blockade. How a Fire Nation ship didn’t find you was obviously the work of the spirits.” Hakoda counted off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Zuko nod. “The Ocean Spirit prefers the people of the South Pole rather than the North. It’s most likely that his chosen is there.” He rubbed his eyes, or started to, before remembering one was bandaged. “I don’t mind the help, but Azula should probably go home. Grandfather would actually pay for her, if you ransomed her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to know. That statement would only take him down a path of rage, and he was already mad at Azulon for enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, if after the North Pole, you decide you want to return to the Fire Nation, I’ll do my best to get you there.” He paused and sighed. “I have some bad news, however.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather?” Zuko asked, tears already welling up in his visible eye again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hakoda sighed and used his free hand to rub at his face. “We got a report that your cousin died in a battle at Ba Sing Se.” He didn’t have it in him to sugar coat it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked and leaned back, before blinking again. He looked down at his hands, then looked back up, and then looked at his sister. His eye narrowed, before he sighed and just buried his face in his hands. “She knew,” Hakoda caught him mumble under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think your sister knew?” He asked, dumbfounded. Azula hadn’t acted like she’d lost a cousin at all in the last week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Zuko looked up and tears streamed down one side of his face. “She kept pushing that we had to go home. That it was more important to go home than to follow what the spirits had ordered. Grandfather and Uncle will only have us as heirs. She knew about Lu Ten and she didn’t tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Hakoda said, meaning it. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to understand the importance behind what the boy was saying yet. “I have more bad news, though it is not as bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Uncle dead?” Zuko asked, shocked and terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” The Chief rushed to reassure him. “He just- No one knows where he is. But as far as we know, he’s alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked slowly, one more time, before he slowly started to crumble in on himself. Hakoda reached out to snag his sleeve and pulled him closer. The prince came easily, and carefully, the Water Tribe Chief rearranged Azula onto his chest as he leaned back against the cabin wall and slotted Zuko under arm against his side. He ran his hand through Zuko’s hair as the boy sobbed against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them sat there just like that for a very long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>